


故处

by yrko69



Category: Three Kingdoms History & Adaptations - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 05:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20092084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yrko69/pseuds/yrko69
Summary: 一个烂俗无比的穿越+失忆文坑，我很想填，但脑子空了好久……





	故处

*

“这个地方，你来过吗？”

面前的男子停住脚步，转过身来看着他，眸子亮过漫天星辰。

这是一座十分宏伟的宫殿，然而显然并没有任何皇族或贵族在住。木制的门栓仿佛完全腐朽，用剑微微一削便断成了两截。眼眸晶亮的男子似乎略有洁癖，剑身一转，用剑柄撞开了门，免去了推一手灰尘的可能。随着门的旋转传来了一阵属于纸被撕碎的哗啦啦的声音，他这才注意到门上原本交叉贴着一对封条——景元五年二月十四。

“景元……”他念出了这个年号，略微皱起了眉。

走在前面的男子笑了笑。

“太和、青龙、景初、正始、嘉平、正元、甘露、景元——这么多年号的时光，都被你忘了。”

他笑得有点苍凉和哀怨。然而另一个并未费心去安慰他什么，而是继续了自己的问话：

“又是一个和我有关的地方？”

“嗯。但看来又失败了。”

男子的目光随着他的话略微暗了暗，然而马上又明亮了起来。

“来都来了，便往里走走看吧？”

失去了记忆的人点了点头。

“听你的。”

宫殿很大，正殿大得火光照不到尽头。当年歌舞升平之时，想必是十分富丽堂皇的。然而也正因为这样，当下便显得它加倍的破败。曾经肃穆的地板上盖满了陈年的灰，曾经华丽的王座上结满了蜘蛛网。殿内摆设凌乱，兵器四散，看上去发生过规模不小的的打斗。撑住房顶的立柱上散布着的不规整的黑色痕迹印证了这一点——那大约是干涸的鲜血。失忆者靠着本能捕捉到了这一切，却又仿佛什么都没意识到。他安静地跟着引路人一路前行，听着两人的脚步回响在空旷而陈旧的宫殿上，直到引路人突然在王座右首的地方站定，开口道：“你原来，应该很常站在这里。”

然后不等另一人有任何回应，他便掐了掐嗓子，开玩笑一般，吊着声音念道：“宣大将军姜维，入殿觐见——”

此人的声音很好听，哪怕故意掐了起来，听上去依旧十分悦耳。然即使是这般好听的声音，缭绕进寂静的黑暗里，乍听之下也甚为诡异。但被叫做姜维的人却似乎丝毫感受不到害怕。他站在原地，看着对方被黑暗埋葬掉一半的面庞。待到余音散去，方才开口问道：

“你为什么知道这个？你可曾与我同朝为官？”

“你猜。”

“我什么都不记得，不知从何猜起。”

“我若硬要你猜呢？”

“……君不似凡人。若不是我知道蜀地的前朝为刘氏天下。我大概会猜，你的位置在那里。”

姜维指了指不远处的王座。

“——然而你却告诉过我，你姓钟名会。”

这话似乎有着看不见的魔力。它瞬间点燃了钟会眸中的黑色火焰，姜维却似天生不惧灼伤。他垂下了指向王座的手，却拒绝垂下直视钟会的眼。

“你猜错了。”

钟会突然伸手环过了姜维，下巴搁在他的肩上。

“我不与你同朝，你我分仕两国。而我、我是害你亡国，又害你失忆的罪魁祸首——”

这个姿势对于曾经的仇敌来讲未免过于亲密，且十分突然，甚至带了一点神经质。然而姜维非但没有推开他，反而伸手勾住他的背。动作自然，仿佛与这个自称是他仇敌的人曾这般相拥过无数次，天长地久，天荒地老。

“——我只未曾想，这样的深仇大恨，你竟也会忘得一干二净。恨比爱长久，我以为你就算不记得爱，总还是会记得恨——”

钟会的身体有些颤抖，声音愈发凄厉。姜维静静地听着，没有推开他，亦未给予回应。

“——而你，姜伯约，你很行啊。

“你忘了所有感情所有过往，却到了现在，仍旧还记得如何骗我。”

姜维后颈处传来了液体湿润的触感。他猜那是钟会的眼泪。

*

时间倒转一年。回到一切结束和一切开始的景元五年正月二十，就会看到这其实是一个相当简单而老套的故事：姜维从长达两日昏迷中清醒过来，一切如故，只是清空了脑海中的所有记忆。

说是所有也不太准确，他的回忆断在了被马遵赶出魏国的大门之前。随后的仕蜀生涯变成一片漫长的空白。这之中自然也包括了钟会在他生命中所刻下的一切。欺骗和利用、虚情假意的甜言蜜语和温柔缱绻的抵死缠绵，所有的一切姜伯约通通不记得。他坐起身，靠着床栏，话语一如既往地少，礼貌地对钟会道了谢，然后礼貌地问钟会姓甚名谁。

钟会心一颤，手跟着一抖，不小心将攥在手里的一张薄纸摔到了姜维脸上。姜维微愣，不愠不火，展开纸张，发现上面简短地写了一句话：“愿陛下忍数日之辱，臣欲使社稷危而复安，日月幽而复明。”

他眉头收紧，而后展开，抬头对钟会一笑：“恕我未明阁下之意。我——”

他的话没有说下去，因为钟会突然欺身上前，双手撑上了床栏，使得两人面孔相距不过数寸。这是一个明显带了侵略性的动作，然姜维却只有不解，未生惊惧。他甚至抬起手，用指节寸寸滑过钟会的面颊和下颌。画得出轮廓，涂不上色彩。

“我是否曾与阁下相熟？”

钟会抓住了他的手腕。

“你想知道有多熟吗？”

他贴得更近了些，到了这个距离，生理本能还在的人都会明白他究竟在暗示什么。

姜维却不满足于仅仅是暗示。他主动凑近，试探性地吻上了钟会的嘴。

这是一场预料之外的性事。钟会只不过随手抛了个饵，不曾想已是精神病人的姜维心甘情愿地咬上了勾，约摸是潜意识里还残留着钟会的气息和调情的本能。这种事一旦开头便有覆水难收之势。他们身体相契，魂魄相融，完美得和从前一模一样，甚至姜维的身体都还清晰地记得钟会喜欢怎样的姿势和方法。可是到得所有步骤一气呵成，姜维的记忆依旧空白一片，没有任何改善。他看着钟会，胸口带着没褪干净的情欲痕迹：“抱歉，我好像只记得您的身体。”

这话十分欠揍。然而钟会揍都懒得揍他，只是笑了笑，伸手替他掩上衣襟。

“我可能该感谢你，至少还记得这个。”

——这真是一个天大的讽刺。钟会放弃了本拥有的一切，从正月十八中争得他们两人的死里逃生，拼上了逆天改命的赌注与牺牲，然后换来了没有记忆的姜伯约。

所有预先想好的、关于背叛的诘问，以及所有在那之后的、终能坦诚相对的释然，在姜维昏迷不醒时都还属于他们两人。待到姜维清醒，却通通变成了钟会自己的独角戏。

钟会简直觉得这是上天对自己的惩罚。历史大势无法变更，所得终将逝于他处。姜维注定死于景元五年的正月十八。即便逆了天命救他回来，也只能救回这样一具驱壳。

可若是这样，我的存在又如何解释？钟会想，我岂非也是逆命而活之人。为何我的体内却还有着所有的魂魄和记忆？

没人能回答这个问题。钟会自从选择回到这个时空，便注定是名副其实的孑然一身。姜维即便没有失忆，怕也无法解答这在扭曲的时空中生出的所有疑问。

平心而论，失去了仕蜀回忆的姜维是比钟会的记忆中要可爱不少。身负亡国重任时的姜伯约全身都充斥着凛冽的杀气。甚至在钟会身边他都不曾掩饰这样的棱角，仿佛算定了钟会就是会喜欢这样的冷漠和温柔，在两情缱绻中杀机四伏。

如今那层戾气随着回忆一起从姜维身上褪了下去，姜维便如同藏起了獠牙和利爪的猎豹，变得越发无害起来。待到仓促的情潮退干净，他开口问道：“请问阁下……”

钟会打断他，甩了一句：“叫我士季。”

“好，士季。”姜维从善如流，“这是什么？”

钟会转头，看到了姜维始终捏在手里的那张字条。

“你的罪证。”他冷淡而简洁地说。

这不是钟会现在想要深入探讨的话题，没人喜欢对着一个失忆症患者真情实感歇斯底里。作天作地都是需要对方同样激烈或者深情的回应的。可惜现在的姜维白纸一张，一切故事在他听来多半真的便只不过是“故事”。钟会实用主义得很：有那时间讲毫无意义的故事，不如上床再来两炮。

于是他抽回罪证，转了话题：“往事说来话长。问点简单的。”

姜维沉默半晌收回手。

“那便没有了。我既忘了数十载的事，又怎会有简单的问题。”

“说得真对啊。”钟会一不小心耸了耸肩，“那么不要谈过去了，谈谈未来吧。”

然而未来更加无话可谈，因为在这世上他们都是不该有未来的人。钟会甚至一时都有些迷惘他们应当如何安身。千算万算，计划仍旧会有诸多难以考虑到的遗漏。就像他在三天之前算漏了卫瓘的背叛一样——这一次，他算漏了姜维在蜀地的知名度。想到了姜维人气高，没想到姜维人气那么高。

他本以为南去成都二百里的村庄已经足够远离故蜀政治中心。庄稼人面朝黄土背朝天，日复一日年复一年，多少人这辈子都没出过村，搞不好连大蜀汉已亡都没人知道，理应无人识得常年征战北上的姜维。不曾想还刚刚只是走在去拜见村长的路上，便有村民驻足路旁，突然开口问道：“敢问您是卫将军吗？”

钟会回头——村民的腿稍微有点跛，肩上扛着锄头，目光不在他身上，却是在端详着略显惊讶的姜维。

钟会一把拉住了姜维的手，攥得死紧，极其轻缓地摇了摇头。姜维聪明得很，惊讶表情瞬消，改成一脸寡淡的微笑：“不敢当，您认错人了。故乡战乱，流落至此，无福当过什么卫将军。”

“不不不，不会认错的。我随您征战多年，数年前负伤，虽不很重，却也被恩赐回乡。您不记得我了吗？”

“您真的认错了人。”姜维一脸天衣无缝的诚恳，“这样吧，请问这位将军是否有名号？我们从外乡来，或许知道他的消息。”

“我不敢直呼其名。他姓姜，在成都，为大汉天子讨伐伪魏。”村民脸上有一丝期待。

“抱歉。不曾听说其人。”姜维说，“而且我确实不是他。”

他短暂地停了一下，续道：“我姓钟。”

这三个字确实在某种程度上震惊到了钟会。他抬起头，正对上了姜维的视线。姜维对他浅浅一笑，相顾无话。

等到村民悻悻走远，姜维收了笑，随随便便问钟会：“他说的是我吧。”

钟会也不隐瞒，嗯了一声，嘲讽上脸：“我当真低估了此处全民皆兵的程度。”

姜维没理他，继续问道：“为何让我不要承认身份？”

“你我二人如今皆为朝廷要犯。谨慎为上。”

“哪个朝廷？”

“魏廷。”

姜维的睫毛轻微地抖动了一下：“如此说来，是我常年带人伐魏，以至现在沦为其要犯。”

钟会毫无意义地笑了起来：“虽然事情没这么简单——但不错，也可以这么说。”

姜维沉默了半晌，问出了一个陈述句：“然我本为魏臣，却为何在成都为将。”

“……那是属于你自己的过往，我不在其中，无从解释。”

钟会扭开了头，拒绝进一步回答。与其说是不想，不如说他有点恨这个问题。毕竟钟士季曾认真想要和姜伯约同朝共事过，他们也的确有过两次这样的机会——然而都被姜维破坏了，第一次被迫，第二次主动。

他在那个瞬间突然想念起一千多年后出现的香烟这种东西。可惜万恶的旧社会没有烟，只有重金属超标的五石散。他不由自主地用右手拇指蹭了蹭中指第一关节处的茧子，那是钟会在这个世界的身体常年握笔练字所留下的印记，厚厚一片，几乎令他中指变形——简直专为夹烟而生。钟士季想。

当然，这些话他没法对姜维说。虽然钟会自从还没回到这个时空开始，就觉得姜伯约一定特别适合夹着一支燃烧的香烟，独自立于一片废墟之前、一场喧嚣之后。适合得应该被做成一幅画裱上卧室的墙，或者被拍成一个安静的长镜头投上巨大的屏幕。只是钟士季不管在哪个世界，都只有字和文写得堪称世间瑰宝，除此之外画技稀松平常，也并没研究过拍电影。哀叹了一阵空有脑洞无力产出后他想开了：与其隔着千百年画模特，还不如亲自回来上模特。

只可惜空降的时间点不对，模特空余一张可以上镜的脸，灵魂不知散落在何方。

那边厢姜维自然不知他心中这些弯弯绕绕，突然发问：“那么在我的过往里，多少是属于你的？”

钟会回过神，随口答道：“三个月。”

姜维脸上闪过一丝三观震碎般的惊愕。钟会看着难得现出这种表情的姜维，有点开心，也有点惆怅。


End file.
